Me or You
by Wannabe Ginger
Summary: Brock has to answer a very important question.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea during my math class so I had to write it down. Hope you like it/

* * *

Van and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch with Elizabeth and Steve, waiting for Reba and Kyra to walk downstairs. Jake walked in from the kitchen with a bag of chips. He sat on the arm of the couch next to Van and started eating the chips. Van reached for the bag so he could get some chips too. Kyra walked down the stairs and shook her head.

"You'd better put those away before mom comes down. We're going out to eat guys." As if on cue Reba walked down the stairs.

"Guys, put those away. You're going to ruin your supper. Brock, Barbra Jean, and Henry are meeting us there so let's get going." They got into their cars and drove to the restaurant. They walked inside and saw Brock, Barbra Jean, and Henry already sitting down. It was a bar and grill, which concerned Reba about bringing little kids with them. She sat down in the only open seat, next to Brock. Brock heard her muttering about sitting next to him. They ordered their food and everyone was talking at the same time. They got their food and a man walked up to a microphone on a small stage in the corner.

"Well, it's karaoke night, so you know what that means. We need someone to come up here and sing first."

"Reba, you should go up there." Brock told her. She shook her head.

"Let me eat. I don't want to sing."

"But you're always happier when you sing, you love it. Barbra Jean told me about the time the two of you sang 9 to 5. You know you want to." The man walked up behind them.

"Do we have a taker?" Brock pointed to Reba.

"But I don't know what I'd sing." Elizabeth tugged at her sleeve.

"What about the song on the radio you were singing when you picked us up from school?" Reba stood up and walked to the stage. She stepped up to the microphone and waited for the music.

"I always knew this day would come

The world is just too small

To keep our paths from crossing

Here we are just look at us

I always wondered what I'd say

Would I tell you that life is great?

And getting better all the time

Really lookin' up

Would I be too proud

To show my heart?

Well, to tell the truth

It's not that hard

I'm still not over you

And still the only thing I wanna do

Is open up my arms and reach for you

And to hear you say, you want me, too

You're the one for me

And time doesn't seem to disagree

Baby, I'm still not

Over you getting over me

Guess I'll never be

Over you

So there it is, I've said it now

God I wish some way somehow

You'd look at me, with those big blue eyes

And say, you miss me too

But you moved on

I understand

Yeah, I tried that too

But here I am

I'm still not over you

And still the only thing I wanna do

Is open up my arms and reach for you

And to hear you say, you want me, too

You're the one for me

And time doesn't seem to disagree

Baby, I'm still not

Over you getting over me

Guess I'll never be

Strong enough to finally set you free

I know love will never let me be

Over you

I'm still not over you"

Reba had tears in the corners of her eyes when she finished, but you could only here the last line if you were right next to the speakers. Barbra Jean ran from the restaurant. Reba walked off stage and ran after her. Brock followed his ex-wife out the door. Barbra Jean pulled out of the parking lot when Reba tried crossing in front of her. Brock watched as his wife hit his ex-wife with her car. He went to Reba's side and called for help. He waited for the paramedics and held Reba in his lap.

"Stay with me Reba. You have three kids and two grandkids that need you. Reba, I need you. Don't leave me please."


	2. Chapter 2

Brock sat in a chair next to Reba's bed. He was holding her hand. He hadn't left the room in four days. The kids were at home trying to keep themselves together. They hadn't heard from Barbra Jean since the accident. Brock had left her many messages telling her to show up and take responsibility. He was still holding her hand when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Hart, she's not doing very well. If she doesn't wake up soon there will be serious brain damage. I'm sorry." He walked out of the room to leave Brock alone. Brock tightened his grip on her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her hand and gently set it back down on the bed. He put his head down on the bed next to her side.

"Please wake up. The kids need you with to be with them. I need you too. Reba I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and the rest of the family. Why couldn't she have hit me instead? I don't deserve to live, but you do." Brock was crying on the bed and he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw a woman in a white coat standing over him. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel."

"Why are you here?"

"Do you really wish she had hit you instead?"

"Of course I do. She doesn't deserve this."

"Would you like to see what would happen if it was you instead?"

"I just want to see her awake again."

…

There was a flash of white. Brock saw Reba walk into the house. She left her shoes and purse next to the door. She walked upstairs to her room. She locked the door and changed out of her clothes. She put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Brock's old t-shirts. She curled into a ball on her bed. She started crying and held onto their wedding picture. It hurt him to see her crying like that. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was alright. He heard her say the words he thought he'd never hear.

"I still love you Brock. Why'd you have to leave? I know you weren't mine anymore, but I can't help it. I'd rather watch you happy with her then not see you at all." Brock felt his heart shatter at the sight of her crying over her him. She put the picture on the night table and clenched the sheets in her hands. Brock turned his head when he heard someone knocking on the door. Reba stopped crying and went to the door. She unlocked it and open it a little bit to see who it was. She opened the door all the way to let Elizabeth in. They both sat on the bed, Brock thought Elizabeth looked different.

"Grandma, will you please stop crying over him? It's almost been two years. You need to go out and have fun again. When was the last time you smiled?"

"Honey, I can't just stop. I know how long he's been gone and I know I haven't smiled for longer. Is your mom here yet?" Brock noticed how Reba completely changed the subject. He left the room with the angel behind him.

"She's doing that after two years? We were divorced, but she still acts like this?"

"She didn't want a divorce, remember she wanted you to move back in. She has loved you since the day you two met."

"I want to see what happened in those two years."

"I'm not allowed to show you that. It's too much grief for me to show. But would you like to see how your life would be?"

"I guess but could I watch her a little longer?" She nodded as he walked back into her room. He sat on the foot of the bed as Elizabeth walked out. Reba got under the covers and started crying again. Brock sat in front of her and put his hand on her arm. She looked around her room. She swung her feet over the bed and walked to her bathroom. Brock followed her and he saw her face. She wiped the tears off her face. She picked up her razor from the ledge of the bathtub and Brock pulled her hand back away from her wrist. She looked around the room again. When she didn't see anybody she took a deep breath before she pulled it across her wrist. She put the razor back and watched the blood drip down her arm. Brock felt the tears build up in his eyes, he couldn't believe she would cut herself over him. She cleaned the blood off her wrist and the small puddle on the floor. He followed her out of the bathroom. She went back to bed to lie down. Brock sat next to her. As she cried herself to sleep Brock stared at her wrist. He noticed other scars that looked worse than the fresh wound. He sat on the bed until the angel poked his arm.

"Would you like to see your life now?" Brock nodded and another flash of white blinded him.


	3. Chapter 3

When he could see again Brock saw himself sitting on a bench in a park. Both Brock's watched a young couple that somewhat resembled himself and Reba when they were younger. Brock saw the pain in Bench Brock's eyes. Bench Brock motioned the young couple over to him. He looked the young man straight in the eyes.

"Don't hurt her. If you do you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I made a mistake with the love of my life, now she's gone for good." The couple walked away feeling sorry for Brock. Brock watched himself look at the sunset. People looked at him as they walk past. Bench Brock put his head down into his hands. "It's all my fault. She'd still be here, being mean to me to hide her pain, if I hadn't made her go up and sing. Why did I make her go up there? It is completely my fault, I left her after some cheap affair. I never stopped loving her," he raised his voice and startled everyone around him, "Do you hear me Reba, I never stopped loving you! I never got over you!" Jake walked up to his dad and pulled him off the bench.

"Dad, Kyra is waiting in the car. We're going to go visit mom before it gets too dark. You're coming with us." Jake put his dad into the passenger seat. They drove to the cemetery. Brock got out and ran to Reba's grave. Kyra and Jake walked behind him. They said hi to their mom and left to give him some time alone. He started crying and Brock saw something on his arm. He looked closer and saw that it was a tattoo. It said Forever Love, Brock chuckled knowing it was Reba's favorite movie and one of her favorite songs. The angel came back to Brock.

"Have you seen enough yet?" He nodded

"I want to see Reba again. Please let me see her again." The angel nodded and Brock saw yet another white flash of light.

…

This time Brock saw Reba walking into work. She walked straight to her desk, covered in pictures of Brock and the kids. She dove right into her paperwork. Brock noticed that everyone watched her walk in but nobody tried to stop and talk to her. She had been very social when she went to work before the accident. She kept herself so bottled up her co-workers stop trying to talk to her. Brock watched her all morning. The only time she left her desk was to go to lunch. She ate a small sandwich and drove to show a house. She waited outside until the couple came to see the house. When they arrived she led them around the house. She was starting to show them around the upstairs when the husband asked about bedrooms.

"Four bedrooms total. The master bedroom is at the end of the hall with three rooms that could be extra rooms or kids bedrooms." The wife smiled.

"Do you think this is a safe neighborhood for children?" Reba smiled seeing how much the wife wanted to have kids.

"I think so. The neighbors almost all have children of their own and there is a park down the street." Reba felt her phone vibrate. She checked and saw it was Kyra, "Excuse me, but my daughter is calling and ever since her dad died they check to see if I'm alright a lot and if I don't answer they'll freak out. Feel free to look around. She turned her back knowing that the couple was giving her sympathy looks. She heard Kyra rambling into the phone "Kyra honey, take a breath, what's wrong? Is Jake fine?"

"Yeah he's fine, but I need you to come home."

"Can it wait until I'm done here? I'm with clients."

"Fine, but mom I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why Kyra? Did you not think it over? Did you not remember about Cheyenne?"

"I'm out of high school and I'm almost done with college."

"But that doesn't change anything. You aren't married, you don't have a job, and you're just too damn young!"

"I'm older than Cheyenne was and she got less of a talk. Just because she's your favorite. I wish dad was here instead of you!" Kyra ran upstairs and Reba ran outside to try to keep herself from crying but she started to cry anyway. Brock followed her down the street. She walked to the same park she went to with Brock. She sat on the bench facing the sun. She dropped her face into the palms of her hands. She looked up and wiped under her eyes.

"Brock, I need you. It was easier with Cheyenne. I had you to help me, but now I'm alone. My baby is too young, sure Cheyenne was younger, but I didn't want any of my kids to get pregnant before they were married. But now it's both girls. Did we raise them wrong? Why is this happening again? I just need you here to help me. Hell I just plain ol' need you. I miss you Brock." Brock sat next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her temple.

"I'll always need you Reba. And I'll always be at your side." Brock stood up as another flash of light blinded him.

…

Brock appeared in a room with three doors. The angel stood next to him.

"Time to choose."

"But there are three doors. Didn't I only have two choices? Me or her?"

"We've decided to give you a third option. If you've learned that you both need each other around to be happy you'll both be allowed back. We're giving you two another chance at love because she deserves to be happy and you are the only way that'll happen."

"Gee, I feel loved. But I want to be with her, which door?"

"The first one, don't mess it up this time. Don't take her for granted." Brock opened the door and walked through. He was back at the restaurant. Reba was finishing the song the same way as before. He watched Barbra Jean storm out. He got to the door the second after Reba this time. They went for Barbra Jean, but he knew what was coming next. Right before Barbra Jean drove past them he pulled Reba back. Barbra Jean drove past as Reba turned to him. He pulled her close.

"I love you Reba and I always will." He didn't let her respond, instead he leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't push him away but pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Do you mean it? Do you still love me? Are you going to leave me again?"

"Never again. I love you way so much I can't lie about it. I'll love you until the day I die and longer." He kissed her again. They hugged for a minute. The angel was behind Reba. Brock mouthed 'Thank you'. She nodded and disappeared. They had some explaining to do to the kids. They walked back inside hand in hand.

* * *

**That's the end. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
